Calla corazón, calla
by Thia017
Summary: Qué hacer cuando la mente dice una cosa, pero el corazón grita e implora otra. Confesar todo o callar? "¿Se podrá callar a un corazón que grita AMOR?"   Segundo mini para la GF 2011


"_CALLA CORAZÓN, CALLA". _

¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien sin darte cuenta? Estoy segura que sí, y también estoy segura de que cuando lo descubriste ya era demasiado tarde. Apuesto lo que sea a que cuando vislumbraste la verdad él ya había decidido seguir su vida, contigo como amiga, pero profesando el amor y las caricias que tanto deseabas a una mujer que no eras tú.

Duele, ¿cierto? Mucho más de lo que creías soportar, pero dime ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿Confesarle todo y arriesgarte a perderlo? ¿Decirle lo que sientes y, en el mejor de los escenarios, confundirlo? "Su felicidad es lo que importa", eso grita tu mente; pero tu corazón, él implora una oportunidad; tu corazón pide que él lo sepa, y lo pide a gritos; pero y si… son tantos los peros que vienen a tu mente. Lo entiendo porque lo he pasado y lo único que me atreví a hacer fue verlo feliz y sufrir en silencio; lo único que me permití hacer fue forzarme a decir "calla corazón, calla. Es fuerte el dolor y terrible el desencanto, pero fuiste sólo tú la culpable de este llanto así que calla, por favor corazón, calla".

Sin embargo él con una necia e insistente voz decía:

¿Acaso no has visto ese brillo en sus ojos cuando te mira? ¿No has sentido la calidez e intensidad de su abrazo? ¿No es obvia esa sonrisa que te dedica? ¿No notaste como olía tu cabello y al despedirse de ti, ese beso en tu mejilla duró un segundo más de lo necesario? ¿Acaso no lo notaste? ¿Es que no vez que él también…?

¡Calla, corazón… calla! –gritó mi mente–. Sus ojos siempre han tenido el mismo brillo, verte no los hizo diferentes; su sonrisa franca es la que siempre te ha dedicado…

¿Pero el beso?

El beso fue una despedida, por eso fue más prolongado…

¿Entonces lo sentiste?

Sí, pero no tiene el significado que quieres darle. Quieres aferrarte a una inútil esperanza. Si él sintiera por nosotros lo que sentimos por él no estaría ahora dispuesto a unir su vida a la de ella; serían nuestras manos las que entrelazara a las suyas; serían nuestros ojos verdes los que se perdieran en el azul profundo de los suyos; sería la banda escocesa la que adornara nuestro atuendo y ese ramo de rosas y cardos sería nuestro. Si él nos amara como nosotros lo amamos a él…

¿Es que no vez la resignación en su mirada? Mira, ha volteado a vernos desde el altar. Sus ojos se ven tristes al encontrarse con los nuestros.

¡Silencio!, te lo ruego corazón, por favor calla. Suficientemente difícil ha sido todo, ella lo ama.

Pero él…

¡Basta!, no me obligues a tirar la máscara que adorna mi rostro. No hagas que vea que sufro. Pon sobre ti una mordaza y guarda silencio.

Él te ama. ¡Detenlo!

No es cierto. No puedo.

Ha vuelto a vernos. Está dudando.

¡Basta! Por favor, basta.

Ha susurrado nuestro nombre.

Calla por favor, no le hagas saber que soy suya, no dejes que de mi boca salga entre susurros su nombre; disfraza con una sonrisa resignada nuestro amor imposible.

Pero yo lo amo.

Yo también, pero es demasiado tarde.

Aún hay tiempo. No dejes que se marche. Él sería feliz a nuestro lado… él…

Él ya se ha decidido. ¿Pero qué es esto, lágrimas? Por favor no lo hagas. Que no vea que sufrimos.

A quién daré entonces mi ternura, a quién gritaré mis sentimientos.

Los guardarás para otro momento. Ahora sonríe y déjale ser feliz.

Sufriremos.

Lo sé, pero limpia de nuestro rostro las lágrimas. Es momento de dejarlo partir. Su respuesta ha sido afirmativa, ya nada podemos hacer.

No debiste detenerme…

Silencio maldito corazón, calla. No vez que apenas logro aguantar el dolor, la pena embarga mi alma.

Se acerca a nosotros, dile que lo amas.

No puedo hacerlo, soy demasiado cobarde.

Te lo ruego.

¡Shhh! Calla corazón, por favor, calla. Él ha decidido su camino y tú no estás en él. Dale una sonrisa, encierra su cuerpo en un último abrazo. No latas tan fuerte que escuchará tu silencioso llanto – "Adiós Albert, sé feliz"–. Calla corazón, calla. Es fuerte el dolor y terrible el desencanto, pero fui sólo yo la culpable de este llanto así que calla, por favor corazón, calla.


End file.
